


Cake for Breakfast

by HauntedAutomaton



Series: Mr. Universe and the Crystal Gems: Reunion Tour [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedAutomaton/pseuds/HauntedAutomaton
Summary: Sadie has a chat with her manager. Her boyfriend is a zombie, so she could use any advice she could get. She might not get the answers she's looking for, however, as her love life isn't the only complicated one.





	Cake for Breakfast

    Sadie’s toes splayed in relief as she trudged up step by step. The carpet working its way between the overworked digits. With the back of a hand, she attempted to wipe away the remnants of face paint she had done a poor job of removing the night before.

    She winced as she opened the door from the basement, the midday light already filling the house. With her eyes already closed, he body took the opportunity to begin a laborious yawn.

    By the time the yawn was winding down, Sadie had made it all the way into the kitchen, to find the fridge already open and being rummaged through. A pair of familiar fuzzy slippers poked out from under the door.

    “Hey mom,” she croaked, slumping into a kitchen chair, still wiping sleepy sands from her eyes. “I know this is gonna sound weird for the first meal of the day, but do we have any leftovers from Garnet’s wedding? Maybe some-”

    Her question was cut short as she had finished her ocular excavation only to stare directly into the eyes and full beard of Greg Universe, hunched over her fridge.

    Wearing her mother’s slippers.

    “...cake?” she finished.

    Greg looked sheepishly back into the fridge, and pulled out a plate, offering it to the girl. He then swallowed.

    “Hey,” he said.

    “Hey,” she said.

    “Uh, look,” he put his hand on the back of his neck. “You mo-uh, Barb, wanted...she asked...I came over because-”

    “You’re wearing her slippers and sweatpants.”

    Greg looked down and wiggled his toes inside the fuzzy pink masses of slipper. “Yeah...”

    Sadie gave him one last look over, then sighed and grinned. “Pass me a fork.”

    The two of them split the rest of the cake in relative silence for a bit. Sadie finished her piece first.

    “So, hows Steven doing?”

    “Good,” Greg said, swallowing an icing flower. “He’s really glad to be home. We spent yesterday together, since he almost died again.”

    “That’s good. I mean-it’s good you spent time together, not,”

    “Yeah,” Greg assured her.

    “Yeah.” Sadie carved little grooves into the remaining smears of icing on the paper plate with one of the corner tongs of her fork. “I never did get to thank him by the way.”

    “For what, saving the Earth?” Greg asked. “I’m sure he knows,” he continued with a smile.

    “No, well yeah, but, I mean Lars.”

    “Oh, yeah, he’s had some mixed feelings about that.”

    “Well he shouldn’t.” Sadie stood up, offering to take Greg’s plate to the trash. He accepted. “Lars is grateful. I mean, being a pink zombie has its challenges, but what doesn’t, yaknow?”

    “I’ll let him know you said so,” Greg said, thankful. He leaned back in his chair as Sadie washed the forks. “You know, I meant to tell you, I might have you guys a gig at-”

    “Nope.”

    “Huh?”

    “I can handle a lot,” Sadie said, drying her hands. “But not my manager doinking my mom.”

    Greg almost fell backwards.

    “You’re really cool Mr. U,” Sadie said, steadying his chair. “And heavens know my mom could do a lot worse. But just...”

    “No shop talk,” Greg finished. “Got it.”

    “Thanks.” The girl slumped once again into the opposite seat. “Ughhh...” she groaned.

    Greg seemed a bit worried. “You know, I would never want...if this is like, too much, I can-”

    “No,” Sadie interrupted. “I just know that when mom finds out I know, she’s gonna want to have a whole talk about...stuff...and I just cannot handle that today.”

    The pair of them fell silent as they heard the stairs begin to creak.

    “Hey rockstar, what’s takin’ you?” came a voice descending from above.

    Sadie tried to pull her hair over her face, as though the green curls would whisk her to a new realm.

    “Psst!” Greg whispered to her. “I’ll distract her, you head out the back.”

    Sadie looked up from under her lime-haired bunker. “Thanks-”

    Seemed like a good time to visit Lars anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed something in particular about this, or thought of something that might work better in a spot or two, please let me know! I'm trying to get better, so all comments/criticisms welcome. I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
